Camila Cabello
Karla Camila Cabello Estrabao (born March 3, 1997) is a Cuban-American singer, songwriter, and actress. She rose to prominence as a member of the girl group Fifth Harmony, formed on The X Factor (US) in 2012, signing a joint record deal with Syco Music and Epic Records. Why She and Her Songs Suck: #Her vocals are pretty whiny and nasal most of the times. #Although Havana and Crying in the Club were great songs, her other songs are formulaic. Her content often being laced with autotune #Her song "Never Be the Same" is almost unlistenable with the falsetto portion of the song being basically unlistenable. #She got butthurt extremely easily after her former band Fifth Harmony slyly dissed her during the band's 2017 MTV Video Music Awards performance. #She was exposed on Twitter for having racist and xenophobic content on her old Tumblr page that she had when she was 15 years old. To make matters worse, her boyfriend Shawn Mendes did similar things on Twitter back in August 2019. Also, in 2018, she was shown to have used the N-word, which was directed to her former Fifth Harmony band member Normani after private phone messages of hers were leaked. She even told her fans to harass and bully her (by sending her tweets of her being ''lynched all because ''Normani called Camila "quirky and cute" during a Q&A session). Trivia: *She is of Mexican descent. Discography: Albums * ''Camila'' (2018) * Romance (2019) EPs * Crying in the Club (2017) Singles As lead artist * I Know What You Did Last Summer (with Shawn Mendes) (2015) (from Handwritten) * Bad Things (with Machine Gun Kelly) (2016) (from Bloom) * Crying in the Club (2017) (from the EP of the same name) * Havana (feat. Young Thug) (2017) (from Camila) * Never Be The Same (2018) (from Camila) * Sangria Wine (with Pharrell Williams) (2018) (non-album single) * Consequences (original and orchestral versions) (2018) (from Camila) * Mi Persona Favourita (with Alejandro Sanz) (2019) (from #ElDisco) * Señorita (with Shawn Mendes) (2019) (from Shawn Mendes and Romance) * Liar (2019) (from Romance) * Shameless (2019) (from Romance) * Cry For Me (2019) (from Romance) * Easy (2019) (from Romance) As featured artist * Love Incredible (Cashmere Cat feat. Camila Cabello) (2017) (from 9'') * ''Hey Ma (Pitbull & J Balvin feat. Camila Cabello) (2017) (from The Fate of the Furious) * Know No Better (Major Lazer feat. Travis Scott, Camila Cabello & Quavo) (2017) (from the EP of the same name) * Almost Like Praying (as part of Artists for Puerto Rico) (2017) (non-album single) * Beautiful (Bazzi feat. Camila Cabello) (2018) (non-album single) * Find U Again (Mark Ronson feat. Camila Cabello) (2019) (from Late Night Feelings) Promotional Singles * I Have Questions (2017) (from Crying in the Club) * OMG (feat. Quavo) (2017) (non-album single) * Real Friends (2017) (from Camila) * Real Friends (Swae Lee Remix) (2018) (non-album single) Other Chartered Songs * Havana (Daddy Yankee Remix) (2017) (from Camila) * All These Years (2018) (from Camila) * She Loves Control (2018) (from Camila) * Something's Gotta Give (2018) (from Camila) * In The Dark (2018) (from Camila) * Into It (2018) (from Camila) Other Appearances * Crown (with Grey) (2017) (from Bright) * South of the Border (Ed Sheeran feat. Camila Cabello & Cardi B) (2019) (from No. 6 Collaborations Project) Category:Pop Singers Category:2010 Artists Category:R&B Singers Category:Average Singers Category:Artists who got worse Category:Singers/Rappers Who Use Too Much Auto-Tune Category:Overrated Music/Songs Category:Female artists Category:Latin American Singers/Rappers Category:People who are an Embarrassment to the Music Industry Category:Bad Singers Who Have Improved Category:Artists who can't take Criticism Category:1997 Births Category:Artists Lacking Sense Category:Camila Cabello's Downfall Category:Controversial Songs/Artists